My Little Lovely Boys
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Shouji, a 16 year old, loves cute shotas and yaoi manga. He always wanted to be the seme in those situations, and that'll come true, thanks to Braixen and Lucario! M x M x M and Pokephilia. Rated M!


**My Little Lovely Boys**

**Is it just me, or do I tend to find male versions of certain Pokemon far more cuter than females? Probably just me. :p Anyway, this is making up for Halloween, I guess, not really. Whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

"God...damnit..." Here I am again, jacking off to shota porn. I feel like such a loser, a 16 year-old boy who has a shotacon complex, especially when they look like girls. I don't know why, girls just don't turn me on anymore. Curvy hips and big breasts...they just don't cut it for me anymore. Maybe it's because I had to check out this yaoi site do to losing a dare by one of my friends, and since then, I've been secretly getting into it more and more. I hate myself SO much. Instead of wanting an hourglass, D-cup girlfriend, I want a delicious, innocent boy. Then again, who wants a fat, glasses-wearing, freckled-face looking-

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"*GASP* Damn, why now?! I was just getting to the good part of this doujin... "J...Just a sec!" I put my stuff and my _stuff _away and unlock the door.

**"Brai! Brai!" **Oh, it's just Braixen. Ah yes, I'm a Pokemon trainer as well. He is one of two of my Pokemon. If you know how he looks, you would never guess he's a boy, due to how feminine he looks and...acts.

"Y-Yes, Braixen? Is there something you needed?" It's probably just to hang out with me in my room. However, I want to get back to my doujin... Sigh, I guess I'll just read my new yaoi that I was saving for the weekend night. It's a very rare, special edition doujin from my most favorite artist ever. You have no idea how much I had to pay for this, but I know it'll be worth it.

"..." Oh...my...god. I-I can't believe how...good this is! Fuck, I want to masturbate so bad, but Braixen's hanging out in here! Damn, damn, damn! "So...delicious..." The shota trap being fucked in the ass by that huge cock, oh my god... "F-Fuck." I got a hard on. Thank god Braixen's not sitting on the bed with me right now, because if he was-

**"Brai?" **

"?!" Braixen. Was. On. My. LAP. Oh no, oh no...please don't feel my boner, please don't feel my boner...

**"Brai...!" **He jerked up, blushing. Oh fuck, he feels it! Now he's going to get the absolute wrong idea and think I got a boner from him!

"U-Umm, this is, uhh... UHH?!" He gripped my boner with his hand. "Br...Braixen? Come on, that isn't funny, quit..." He continued fondling with this lust-filled look on his face. Not good, he looks so damn cute right now.

**"Brai~!" **Braixen laid on his stomach and unzipped my pants, along with pulling down my boxers. My boner came flying out. Is...Is this really happening? Is my Pokemon really going to pleasure me?

**"Brai..." **He curled his tongue around the shaft, then lowered his head and brought it back up, coating my dick with his drool.

"Oh...?" Oh my god...this feels phenomenal! Where did he learn to do this? Who cares, this feels like I'm literally in heaven. "Ah, get the tip, too..." I didn't mean to tell him what to do, but I guess I was just really getting into it...

Still, he did it, and lapped the precum dripping out of me. He twirled his tongue around it like a ballerina on the ice floor. I just realized, I can't just be the only one getting pleasure. I have to, and highly want to, give it.

"Braixen..." I sat up more, so that I'll be able to reach my fingers towards his butt. "Oh, Braixen..." I groped it, and it's soft and plump, just how I always wished on a girly boy. "You have such a nice butt. I wish I could've knew that earlier." I heard little whimpers coming from out of him. That turned me on so much more. To be honest, Braixen looks delicious, even more than the cutest of shotas I've seen.

**"Brai!" **I found the entrance to his little hole and dug a finger inside. Wow, it's so tight! Another reason to love him even more. He could barely concentrate on licking my dick. **"Brai, Brai..." **He was panting in pleasure, stroking my dick as thanks. I don't want this moment to end, ever.

"Oh?! Hah...!" Braixen now had my dick cupped in his mouth. It feels so warm, now. I'd take this over a manga anyday. I squeezed in a second finger inside of him, and started jabbing both of them really quick. He whimpered even louder. I couldn't be in a more happier place, well, other then in the situation if I were fucking him...which would make me so happy, I'd probably die.

"Braixen, oh...you're so good at this. Keep it up, boy." It was so good to the point that I held his head down to go even deeper. It's like we're in our own little world, a world that I hope I never come out of. Seriously. "Oh, oh!" Now he's going faster. While doing this, he started playing with my ballsack. Oh, this is too much! He's far too good at this...

"O-Oargh, ahhgh!" I shot inside Braixen's mouth. Shit, I should've warned him first! I hope he won't be mad or anything... He lets the cum out his mouth drip down on the sheets. "S-Sorry... but did you actually _swallow _some?" Braixen looked up at me, twiddling with his ear puffs.

**"Brai~..." **He nodded, giving a very, very cute response.

"Oh, you...you're too much for me!"

**"?!" **I forced him on his knees, sticking his butt out at me. He was shocked at first, but then... **"Brai~!" **He did the unthinkable: teasing me by shaking his butt at me with a seductive look on face. Ohh, how the fuck could I NOT react to that?!

"You..You son a of a bitch!"

**"Brai!" **I rammed my dick inside of him. Ahh, God, strike me down and kill me, I'm in heaven! He's much more tighter than I imagined, but that's even more the reason why I want to fuck his brains out. **"Brai! Brai!"**He panted in and out, waving his tail excitedly. The sounds of my cock plastering his cute little butthole, I'll never forget it.

Braixen clinged to the bedsheets, looking up at me with droopy, watery eyes with his tongue out. I wonder if I'm going a bit too hard, or that he's just enjoying it that much. Either way, it's a face I'll make sure he keeps on. It's too bad he doesn't speak English so he could tell me how good this feels and to fuck him harder, but this is plenty fine enough. Plenty, plenty, plenty fine enough.

The mangas...I was always used to seeing these kinds of situations in mangas, jacking off to them like a pathetic doof. I would always say how lucky that guy is to be fucking that cute little boy, but, I'm in his shoes! I wonder if, had I came on to my Pokemon that most people do most of days, then I could've been feeling this kind of luxury long time ago? If so, then damnit, I should've been more bold!

"Braixen...I'm kicking it up a notch!" I really put it into high gear. I moved my dick and hips faster and harder, really giving his ass a pounding. He clamped his eyes shut while screaming out some more. I really hope this isn't too much for the guy.

**"Brai! Brai!" **I can't enough of his cries. Everytime I hear him after this, I'll remember this, which will be kind of embarrassing, but really hot, too. Ah no... I think I might cum soon. Damn, I really want this to last very long time, but I can't dare to hold it in anymore.

"Braixen, Brai... I'm gonna cum! Inside? Or out? Ah!" He gripped my arms real tight, giving me a sign that he wants it inside. I'm glad. "Okay, I'm cumming!" The first time I'll cum into someone...I'll always remember it.

**"Brai...Xen...!" **I gripped his butt really tight and released. Ahh, this feels heavenly. My hot liquids pouring inside of him...how embarrassing~!

"Oh..." I move my dick from inside of him. The remaining cum off my tip drips down to the bed. Braixen's hole is red; oh no, I think I was far too rough. "Oh my gosh...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Braixen shook his head. He turned his body around to face me. His face was covered with tears and blush, but he still had a big smile on his face.

**"Brai..." **

"!" Braixen brought his mouth to mine. I didn't reject at all, participating in the kiss. I groped his butt, while using my other hand to fondle his member. He was softly moaning inside my mouth, making me very excited. We curled and slapped our tongues together, not caring how sloppy the kiss was. He wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen it. This night was literally a gift from God. Never in my life, have I experienced such happiness-

**"...!"**

"?" In the midst of the kiss, I thought I heard something behind the door. Oh no: did my Mom hear what was going on?! Okay, Shouji, calm down! It's probably just your imagination, but just in case... "Braixen..." I said, in between the french kissing, "Wait...just a sec." Not really wanting to, I broke out of the kiss to see what was up. I opened the door. "Hellooo? Mom? ...?!" I looked down, and oh my god!

**"! ! !" **It was...Lucario! He was lying down on the floor, with a glass cup against the wall to listen in with one hand, while stroking his member with the other. He looked so embarrassed, he could die. He started shaking. **"Umm, umm...th-this is..." **

"Lucario...have you been listening in...the whole time?"

**"..." **Knowing him, that silence means 'yes.' Oh my god, the thought of him masturbating to Braixen and I makes me embarrassed myself! Also...a bit happy, too. But...why didn't he show himself?! There's no way I'd reject him...

"Lucario...come here." He had the look as if he thought he was in trouble, but that'll change soon. I gave Braixen a treat, so now it's time for Lucario's. I even picked him up, which made him blush so hard. Doh, I thought I might die from cuteness right here! I gently threw him on the bed. Braixen giggled and laid on his back, telling Lucario to get on top of him. "Oh...? Oh!" Oho, now I see! Braixen; what a team player! He spread Lucario's hole open, which looked about as tight and delicious as Braixen's. My dick was pumped and ready for its second round.

**"Please... train me, Shouji. A...As hard as you can." **Oh god...why did he have to say that?! Now there's no way I'm not ready! I instantly plunged inside of him. He, along with Braixen, let out a screech. While thrusting into him, I could see their dicks grinding against each other. Omg, how hot. As I thought, Lucario's not an easy one to squeeze into, but that makes it even better. Because he was so quiet and serious all the time, I didn't think he would ever be into things like this, but that just proves that you may not know everything about somebody.

"How...does this feel, Lucario?" I know we just started, but I want to him enjoy it the entire way through. He looked back at me, having those same pleasure-filled eyes as Braixen did.

**"It's...hah...s-so good!** Hee hee hee, now I get to actually hear in words how good this feels. My night from heaven hasn't ended yet! I didn't want to not do anything to Braixen, so I jabbed two fingers inside of him.

**"Brai~!" **He gripped my arm to force it to keep doing that. Meanwhile, I used my other to grip Lucario's butt; plump and soft, just like Braixen's; is it even possible for a man to be this lucky?!

"...Hang on tight, Lucario!"

**"Hah...?!" **I took it up a notch, thinking he can take a little roughness. Sure enough, he was moaning even louder. I couldn't even compare whose moans are hotter. It'd just be impossible. **"Shouji...I'll...always love you." **...?! To say such deep words at a time like this...damnit Lucario, are you trying to MURDER me with your cuteness?!

"Ohh, you!" I thrusted my dick in even deeper,probably until I was hitting the very back. Ah...maybe I won't have to read those mangas just as much anymore...I mean, why would I? I have two of the greatest friends ever. Hopefully, this won't be the only time we do such things. Ah shit, no; I already feel like cumming.

**"B-Brai, Brai!"**

**"Haaah!"**

"!" The two came themselves at the same time, cum getting all over Braixen while some got on Lucario. Damnit, we all could have released at the same time! Oh well..."N-Now's my turn! I'm cumming!" My second time, inside a different person...ohh, how glorious. "Phew..." I took it out of him, watching my favorite scene of cum dripping down from my tip and from his butthole. I also took my fingers out of Braixen, lapping it up. All three of us was panting heavily. This time, I was truly tuckered out. My bedsheets are a mess, and so are we, but it's a good momentum of what just happened.

* * *

**I really love what I did here, but don't worry, I didn't forget about Drabblemon. I just wanted to do this lil story. Hope you guys enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
